My Crappy Valentine
by AlexaSinead
Summary: The worst valentine's day can be the worst but what starts like a mess can turn around and smile at you
1. Uno One

"_**Bold Italic" **_is for Hinata's inner thoughts.

Here's a small valentine related story. Will update every day, hope you like it.

* * *

_I hate Valentine day!_

A thought that swam on Hinata's brain. Hinata was feeling crappy; something she was kind of use to.

Every year Hinata would tell herself that it wasn't time to be with someone on Valentine's Day but this year she was fed up. She didn't want to be single, she wanted to be with the person she loved the most but clearly that was not going to happen.

After all Naruto had been avoiding her; all because she was stupid enough to listen to her friends and confess her feelings for him.

She told him how she felt and he ran, and after that day not evens a word was directed towards her.

"Why wait for someone who clearly has no feeling for me?" Hinata asked herself out loud as she stared at herself in the mirror. "If you get over him Hinata, you will feel better and be a happier person and maybe you will date" Hinata said. "He is forgotten"

She stared at herself, silently making herself believe this out loud statement.

"Hinata, we've been waiting for you for half an hour, if you don't come out in 10 second I'm leaving without you" Neji yelled from the outside.

Then she remembered how the Hokage had asked for the nine rookies for a C rank mission. "I'm coming" She yelled back. She stepped away from the mirror and tied her headband on her neck, trying her best not to her any strings of her black hair.

She checked herself one last time and left. Neji and Hinata walked in silence, like they usually did. Hinata had once minded; but not anymore.

After a 18 minutes of an awkward walk they finally got to the Hokage's office where the rest waited for them.

"Nice of you to join us Neji" Sakura said, clearly annoyed.

"_**I'm here too, you freaking bubble head freak**__" _Hinata said in her mind as she stood beside Kiba who grinded at her.

"It wasn't my fault, Hinata was taking her time" Neji shrugged as he made himself between Lee and Tenten, wrapping his arms around the brown haired girl.

"_**Well at least I'm ready for anything**__"_ Hinata growled in her head.

She looked around the room and the spotted Naruto who was trying to hide himself between Sasuke and Sai. "_**Forget it Naruto, you are history to me**__!_" Hinata said as she silently Hn'ed and looked away.

Tsunade waited for the teens to settle and then talked. "I know you are all wondering why you are here"

"_**Oh great. Now what? She can read minds now? It's obvious**__" _Hinata mentally rolled her eyes.

"I've called you here for a mission" Tsunade continued. "You see the holiday is here and every year a group of Jonin are assing to deliver presents and card to everyone in the village" Tsunade smirked as she pointed at the 3 extra large brown bag full of valentine's things.

"_Ugh. This is just what I need" _ Hinata sigh.

"They must be delivered before 12. It's easy and simple. Now leave, I need to sleep" Tsunade barked as she shooed the away.

Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto took the three bags as they walked outside. "So how should we do this?" Sakura asked.

"It's not a science Sakura; we just walked around town from door to door giving gifts." Ino rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking about splitting up, so we can do it faster" Sakura said.

"What for? It's not like any of us has something to do today" Shikamaru said, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"True" Sakura nodded. "Well let's gets started" Sakura beamed. Hinata hanged back as she waited for Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. Naruto seeing this stayed close to Sasuke avoiding her at any cost.

"_**Really? Why don't you just slap me and we can't stop the nonsense**__" _ Hinata mentally growled as she watched Naruto.

"Ummm Kiba, can I carry the bag instead of you?" She asked quietly as she walked along Kiba. "_I __**am not in the mood to give love letter to other preppy girls**__" _

"Naw, I'm ok" Kiba grinded. "It wouldn't be fair to let a girl carry this heavy bag" Kiba smirked.

"_**Did he just call me weak? Oh no he didn't. I will snap you as a twig**__!" _ Hinata growled in her mind.

"Hn, if Sakura would have heard you, you'll be dead" Sasuke commented as he walked between Naruto and Hinata.

"_**What? Is she the only who could beat up guys? I'll snap you like twig too Sasuke**__" _

Not wanting to really snapped Hinata hurried her pace and walked beside Tenten. Immediately they started leaving present and letter at people house.

"Well here goes nothing" Hinata sigh softly as she rang the bell to her first house. In her hands laid the fluffiest teddy bear with a bouquet of red roses.

The woman squealed with delight as Hinata faked a smile. "Happy Valentine's day" Hinata said and walked away.

The day went on, as the nine rookies and Guy's team spread Valentine cheer. By noon Hinata was no longer faking smiles, but rather quickly dumping what the person gotten and returned for more before the person reacted to their present.

"Hinata" Sakura called as she made Hinata stopped. Hinata stared at Sakura as she they stood in the middle of their friends who formed a circle.

"Yes?" She said quietly.

"You have to moderate your attitude. Three people have complained about you" Sakura shook her head with disappointment.

"_**What is this? An intervention?**_" Hinata thought.

"You know Hinata, we know it hard for you cuz you're so quiet and stuff but you have to loosen up a little be more like me" Sakura grinded.

"Be more like you?" Hinata spaded with repugnance. "_**Did I just say that out loud?**_"

"Well yeah"

"What would that bring me? Joy? Or men? Please Sakura the last thing I want is become a thing like you" Hinata growled making the rest gasp.

"_**Frick! I can't stop myself**_" Hinata cried. "_**Why stop? End this once and for all**_" All the anger Hinata had been keep from everyone was instantly showed.

"I will preferred to be burn than to become something even remotely close to what you are" Hinata growled. "I'm tired of you people pushing me and making me feels like I'm shit! I'm done with all of you. You're nothing but ego centric group of people who clearly have low self esteem"

She looked around to see their shock faces. Better to be alone than to be mistreated like she had always been. "And you!" She pointed at Naruto. "Don't worry blondie. You made it clear, no feeling and I get it. You don't have to hide behind everyone now every time I'm close to you. You are dead to me!"

Hinata finished and walked away.

Forget what they are.

Forget who they are.

Now be happy, and free.

The war that you had inside your head has ended and now you can breathe with peace.

* * *

No this is not the end. There are two more chapter.

Review.


	2. Dos

_It could be worst. _

A year has passed since Hinata Valentine melt down. Ever since she yelled at her so called friend Hinata had played solo but to it had its good and bad.

Hinata got the courage to stand for herself in front of her father, in which he did not take with happiness and threw her out. She rented her own place, to her dismay it was close to Naruto's but it was the only place that rented.

With her melt down Hinata suspected she would be alone with no friends, but she was pleasantly surprise when Kiba and Shino appeared at the door in her new apartment apologizing for their behavior.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hinata sat in her living room reading one of her books since she had nothing better to do; when suddenly there was a knock on her door. _

_Confuse Hinata opened the door to find her team staring right at her. "Kiba? Shino?"_

"_Hinata…" Shino started but was interrupted by Kiba who jumped into her arms. _

"_We're so sorry! We didn't mean to be so mean to you. We love you so much and it never occurred to us that we were hurting you" Kiba rushed through his words making Hinata giggled softly. _

"_It's ok" Hinata smiled. "You are forgiven" _

"_Thank you Hina-chan" Kiba grinded. _

"_Well come in" Hinata said, stepping inside. Not all was lost. _

_**End Flash Back**_

With her mind set, Hinata kept on going and pick a new goal in which she got. She set her mind on becoming an anbu, and with a lot of hard work and lots of training Hinata got to be an Anbu black opp.

In which this goal got her to the situation she was going through now. She had been set on a two person mission to Suna.

It was a simple mission. Too simple to be given to two anbu's.

The mission consisted on attending to a valentine's festival the Kazkage had put together; in which Tsunade thought it would be nice to have at least two of her ninja's representing the Leaf.

"Why most Tsunade torture me on Valentine's day" Hinata shook her head as she waited for the other anbu to come.

Her features were unreadable, thanks to her rabbit anbu mask.

She sighed again, getting inpatient when suddenly she heard someone land beside her. "It's about time" Hinata thought. She turned around and froze in place.

Blond bright hair and a fox anbu mask staring at her. She knew who it was, not only because of the animal that showed the mask but she had heard that he had become an anbu as well.

"Hello… Naruto" Hinata said, confidence dripping from her voice.

"Hinata" Naruto nodded softly.

Such an awkward situation for both of them, for they had not spoken since Hinata's last melt down a year ago when she looked at him straight in the eye and told him, he was dead to her.

"Let's go" She said, after a few seconds of silence.

"_Seriously Tsunade, why are you torturing me?" _

_XxxXxXxXxXxX_

After two days of travel the two shinobis found themselves in front of the gates of Suna being greeted by Gaara; the Kazekage and he's siblings; Temari and Kankuro.

"Welcome" Gaara said in his usual monotone voice.

"Thank you for having us Kazekage-sama" Hinata bowed along with Naruto.

"Anyone from the leaf is welcome here" Gaara said, patting their back.

"Now, now do you really have to have those on?" Kankuro teased, making both Temari and Gaara smirk.

"We might" Naruto said back.

"We obviously know who both of you are" Temari laughed. "Naruto; as the fox of course and Hinata; as the rabbit"

Both Naruto and Hinata chuckled as they took their mask off.

"It's embarrassing how you know us so well Temari" Hinata giggled.

"What can I say" Temari chuckled and strangled Hinata into a bear hug in which she returned.

"Now, let us show you to your room" Gaara said. Hinata raised her eyebrow at Gaara's statement. She looked over at Naruto and he too found this confusing.

"Room?" Naruto asked.

"As in one?" Hinata asked.

The three siblings looked at each other before Temari faced them both. "The leaf village was the last to tell us that it was coming and by then all hotels were full all except for this one hotel with this one room" Temari explained.

"and one bed" Kankuro whispered.

"ONE BED?" Both yelled.

"Like I said. It was all we could get" Temari smiled softly.

Hinata sigh. "Well it's just one night. I think we can manage" Naruto nodded to this comment.

"I'm glad to hear that" Temari grinded.

Finally they stood in front a small white hotel in which they entered. The lobby was tasteful, very light and warm. Hinata was pleased. Gaara led them directly to their room.

"You're Yukatas will be delivered as soon as possible. Have a nice afternoon and see you both tonight" Gaara said and they left.

Both Naruto and Hinata settled and inspected the room. "It's nice" Naruto commented as he watched the view.

"They didn't mention one bathroom" Hinata said as she peered through the bathroom.

"You should've expected it" Naruto joked.

"I guess I should have" Hinata snorted. Unlike in the past, the mood was light. It was like the tension had been broke a miles back as they made their way to Suna.

Hinata was the first one to throw herself on the soft jumpy bed. "This is so nice" Hinata moaned.

"Mind if I jump in?" Naruto asked.

"It's a free country" Hinata said, watching Naruto from the corner of the eye.

"Is it?" He asked.

"I dunno. You tell me" Hinata grinded. Taking it as a yes Naruto jumped beside Hinata and lay beside her only to jump back on his feet when Hinata screamed.

"You perv! What are you doing?"

"But you said…" Naruto's eyes winded as he tried to explain his actions only to be stop by Hinata's laughter.

"Relax Naruto. I was kidding" Hinata giggled.

"So you wanna play that way huh?" Naruto smiled evilly as he quickly jumped on Hinata and started tickling her as she tried to squirm out of his strong grip.

"Nooo" She cried as she laughed.

"Never!" Naruto growled playfully. Somehow, in the tug war they had, they manage to rolled out of bed, Naruto on top Hinata both frozen by the sudden proximity of the other face.

"_Move! Damn it"_ Hinata commanded herself but her body didn't respond as she wanted to. Instead her cheeks turned bright red. "_I can't believe he still has that effect on me"_

"We should mov…." She was cut off by her surprise and Naruto's action. He kissed her. He's kiss made her whole body melt with passion. She couldn't bring herself to push him off, he's closeness made her body speak and move on its own.

She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His tongue explored every inch of her mouth as she moaned with pleasure. Passion was dripping through the pores as they kiss. Naruto slipped his hands down Hinata legs, and wrapped them around his waist as he stood and laid her on the bed.

It wasn't long until their most of their clothes were in a pile on the floor. Hinata's brain had completely shut down and now her body was acting on her instincts but then a loud knock on the door triggered her brain to function again and see what was about to happen.

"No" Hinata said, pushing him away.

"Hinata… I" Naruto tried but who had knocked once, knocked again.

"Coming!" Hinata screamed. She flew into the bathroom, tying a bathroom onto her body and opening the door.

"You're yukata's miss" A young man said as he handed Hinata two yukata.

"Thank you" Hinata smiled politely. Hinata was afraid of fazing the man that sat on the bed, watching her move around.

"Hinata… about what happened" Naruto began

"Nothing happened" Hinata said. Her back turned.

"We kissed" Naruto said, frowning at Hinata's words. "And we almost had sex"

"I don't recall such a thing"

"What?" Naruto stood and turned her around to face him. "Hinata"

"Forget it happened" Hinata said. She pushed Naruto away and walked into the bathroom with her with her Yukata. "I'm getting ready" And shut the door.

Naruto sigh and threw himself on the bed, why was life so hard on him?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata slipped out as Naruto took a shower. She let the crisp cold air her face as she tried to calm herself. What had happened with Naruto was something she been afraid of. She had convinced herself she was over him but her body and heart disagreed with her. It was shameful.

She walked around the park where festival was held. She felt disgusted and yet sad as she watched the couples kiss and held hands. "Stupid Valentine spirit"

She then felt a strong hand wrapped itself on Hinata's wrist and pulled her back. She had no time to attack the strange for she was quickly washed over with calmness.

"You ditched me" Naruto whispered in her ear.

Hinata sigh. "I didn't"

"Yes you did. You waited for me to get into the shower, so you could escape and you wouldn't have to deal with what happened"

"I didn't mean it that way" Hinata said as she looked away.

"Look at me" Naruto growled as he grabbed her chin and made her face him. Her eyes glowed with tears. "What happened can't be brush off"

"We should" She said with anger as she slapped his hand away. "It didn't mean anything"

"It meant everything" Naruto stepped closer. His hands found his way back in her face as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know that what happened last time was horrible but you didn't give me a chance to explain what happened"

"Nothing happened" Hinata repeated.

Naruto chuckled. "Last year, I was hiding from you because I thought I didn't want to hurt you because I didn't know my feeling for you" Naruto said.

Hinata stepped away from him as she started to remember the ugly memory. "I hated not seeing you and I wanted to talk to you but you avoided me" Naruto smiled.

"I was determined to get over you" Hinata glared.

"Did it work?" Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Yes" Hinata twitch.

"So, if I kissed you, you wouldn't response like you did in the room just hours ago" Naruto smirked as he softly touched Hinata shoulder making shiver with pleasure. Naruto leaned until his nose touched hers, making her cheek turn cheery red. This made Naruto smiled. "I love that the thing that I most love about you isn't gone" He touched her cheek softly as saying these words.

"I… I can't" She sobbed softly.

"I love you Hina-chan" Naruto whispered and kissed her. It felt right, and there was no wrong.

A flash went on being unnoticed by the kissing lovers. "Mission accomplish" Temari grinded holding a camera.

"I still can't believe he went through all this trouble to be with her" Kankuro said.

"They set action speak louder than words and Naruto is a man of action" Temari said now smiling at the couple.

What once started as the worst romance story on a valentine day it ended as the best love story on a valentine day.


End file.
